


Price Tag

by Vienta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But actually I know nothing about how commercial espionage works :), Commercial Spy!Newt, Kind of dark!Graves, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Newt受到老Scamander家的指示，去Percival Graves那窃取商业机密然后，当然，喜闻乐见地假戏真做动真情了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 商业间谍AU  
> 不知道是啥行业的谁反正就是霸道总裁了!Graves x 商业间谍!Newt
> 
> 警告  
> 1、就，bug肯定超多的，从“文件为什么在这”到“Newt你竟然能在短短几分钟内思考那么多的回忆还带NC17的？！”。商业间谍也是存在的但是真的不是这个样子的。总之不要太细想，张嘴吃文  
> 2、Newt是老Scamander家私生子的设定，里面不存在哥哥Theseus  
> 3、双性!Newt（再一次）  
> 4、部长在里面也有当Sugar Daddy嘿嘿嘿
> 
> 其实原本想写色戒AU的，天真的理想主义的消亡，但是和G太太都觉得真·间谍总觉得在一起了也难绝后患（阵营仇杀），于是只好换了个死人率相对来说比较低的商业间谍AU。

Newt轻巧地打开门。

今晚是千载难逢的机会，他盯着那个U盘有几天了，如果不是今晚Graves先生有突发的事件需要处理而离开，他根本不可能靠近Graves先生书房的桌子。

桌子上的密码锁难不住Newt，他终于把那块U盘从抽屉的夹层里取了出来，打开自己的小终端开始传输信息。

他看着缓慢滚动的进度条，心想这一切总算要结束了。他在这里潜伏了那么久，这件事做完就可以回去。

回去，回到那个地狱一般的Scamander家去。

 

***

 

Newt是老Scamander的私生子，一次风流和欺骗的产物。当年老Scamander把10来岁的他从Newt的妈妈手里抢了过来，过几年Newt听说妈妈去世了，老Scamander亲口说的。听到消息那会，Newt正在地下室里挨鞭子。老Scamander养着他更像是把他当出气筒，发泄自己在日常争锋中憋下的怨气。

而除了挨打外，Newt在亲生父亲那得不到一点关注。他在Scamander家里根本见不得光，有外人在的时候他就得呆在自己阴暗的小房间里。他甚至不被允许姓Scamander，Newt猜测如果真的有人问起来，Scamander家的人会说Newt是家里管家的小孩。

不过有件事还是让Newt对老Scamander心存感激：Newt被资助上学。虽然不知道老Scamander用意何在，但是能接受教育就意味着以后如果自己离开Scamander家，也依然可以比较容易地赚取生活。

不过后来Newt晓得了，老Scamander可能早有意思，把Newt培养成一个高级的工具来使。

这两年Scamander家和Graves家的竞争愈演愈烈，媒体的商业版上时常刊载着关于两家动向的新闻。但Newt没想到老Scamander会想出这样的方法：把自己的孩子送去拿情报。

但总之，Newt就这么和Percival Graves先生这么搭上线了——一些圈子里总有几个皮条客，专门帮富有的人士介绍可靠、干净的对象，毕竟找床伴这件事如果想不搞出动静又没风险，能有熟人介绍是最好的了。Newt就是通过这样的中间人被介绍给了Graves先生，17岁，高中生，背景清白、身体健康、没有经验，需要攒钱存大学基金，理由十足充分。

我侄女的表姐的同事的小孩，你知道，我亲戚家那片社区穷得很。介绍人说，这孩子靠自己打工挣钱也挺不容易的，侄女就托我搭上线了。来，Newt，给Graves先生打个招呼。

棕发少年对着黑发男人露出了腼腆的笑容，怯怯地喊着：“你好，Mr. Graves先生。”

从笑容到脸红都像是无辜的注脚。

 

***

 

对着屏幕Newt没来由的有些烦躁。

是的，他带着任务而来。但Graves先……Percival对他真的很好，如果Newt有从成熟男性那获得过什么关怀的话，那也都是Percival给的。

尽管Percival Graves看起来不苟言笑，也以手段狠辣出名，但对待Newt却非常温柔。他们见面的第一天晚上，Percival知道身下的男孩还是第一次，颇为耐心地挑逗和扩张，直到Newt敏感的身躯在手指的挖弄下两度潮吹，因情欲而发出绝望又甜美的哭喊，Graves先生才按住在自己胸口磨蹭求欢的青涩肉体，慢慢地、一点点地当着Newt的面将自己粗大的凶器插进去。

“想要什么，Newt。”  
“啊……想，想要Graves先生……进来……啊……”  
“Call me 'Percival'”  
“Percival……Percival……”双腿无力地攀上男人的腰，又在情欲中滑落。

起初，Newt和Percival见面的频率不是很高。Graves先生总是很忙，但还是记得给Newt付清了学校的费用，又给他打了一大笔生活费，Newt都小心翼翼地存了起来。结果后来见面时Percival见到Newt没有更换的衣服皱了皱眉，一周后，Newt在公寓里收到了二三十件合身的衣物（甚至还有内裤），随之附上的信件中提及还有几套衣服在订做中。Newt捂住羞红的脸，天哪，他都不知道Graves先生什么时候了解到他的尺寸的。

后来某个大项目告一段落，Percival稍微空闲了些，偶尔会带自己到处逛逛。有天不知道怎么回事，竟然一起去了动物园。回来路上Newt一直在车后座喋喋不休，谈着自己知道的几个动物冷知识（“有些章鱼的腕足里有一条是生殖肢，雄章鱼插在雌章鱼身体中后腕足就会断掉 ，而后雄章鱼会死去哦”），还有自己想做动物行为学家的梦想。

可能是因为他太吵闹了，让Graves先生嫌烦——至少Newt是这么认为的——同样在车后座但一语不发的黑发男人忽然把男孩压在车垫上，吻上Newt不自觉撅起的嘴。

车后座虽然比一般车要宽敞，但Newt的身体也在蹿高，手长腿长的在这个空间中就根本无法随心所欲地移动，最后只好任由男人把自己的腿打开固定住，逃无可逃地承受着Percival手指的挑弄。

在回去路上Newt挺动着屁股被男人用手指操射了好几次，甚至男人等Newt嗓子哑的喊不出来时解开裤头插了进去。

狭小的空间里情欲蒸腾，Newt在燥热中张开嘴想喘口气又被男人用唇舌堵住。

当车子抵达Graves家的宅子时Newt连动动手指的力气都没有，迷迷糊糊感觉被人抱了起来，温暖的大衣包裹上赤裸的身体，宽厚的手掌托着男孩圆润的屁股，示意他用腿缠住面前男人的腰。等Percival走动起来时Newt才惊觉男人竟然没有从体内退出去，就这样在大衣的遮盖下一路随着走动小幅度在Newt的肉道里抽插。

男孩的身体像烧起来似的烫热地缠着Percival，在黑发男人的耳边不断地发出小动物受伤一般的嗯唧声，到玄关处的时候为了缓解Newt的颤抖，男人停下步子稍稍后撤用力地顶了下，男孩瞬间发出甜美的呻吟，差点从Percival身上滑落下来，黑发男人手上用了用力把男孩的臀部固定在原位，发现手心上沾满了Newt臀缝间流下的液体。

“才这样就受不了，等会到了床上是不是要晕过去，嗯？”Percival含住男孩的耳朵，“现在求daddy饶过你还来得及。”  
“呜……daddy……”  
“嗯？”  
“求，求求你饶了Newt……我不行了呜……”

然而Percival Graves毕竟常年在商场上恬不知耻地干着欺骗的勾当，他非但没有绕过Newt，下身反而因为男孩甜甜的“daddy”胀得更厉害了。他迫不及待地随便进入了一个客房，将Newt压在柔软的被褥上狠狠抽插，才没几下就让Newt又一次在哭喊中到达了高潮。

……

但让Newt最心动的，还是自己18岁生日那天。那天，Percival特地早早地离开公司回到宅子里，说要“陪心爱的男孩”。黑发男人领着Newt在各个店里逛着，询问Newt有没有喜欢的礼物。男孩其实对珠宝没有兴趣，他更享受的是男人牵着自己的手的感觉。但走着走着，忽然一个东西引起了他的注意。

——是一条祖母绿的项坠，在灯光下晶莹璀璨。Newt的手不自觉地紧了紧，感觉眼眶热了起来。  
他的妈妈也戴着一条类似的项坠。其实那么多年过去，他几乎不太记得自己生母的模样，只是依稀记得温柔的女性会在他小时候带着他洗手，家里饭菜虽然不多，但总是很可口。

从记忆里挣脱出来，Newt甩了甩脑袋，准备离开。没想到黑发男人却迈步带着自己朝那个柜台走去。

“请将这个包一份。”Percival指了指祖母绿的项坠 ，对工作人员说道。  
“啊，Percival，别！……太贵了！……”Newt急急忙忙地阻止，又在男人的目光下越说越小声。

Percival揽过男孩的腰，稍稍低头亲了亲Newt的额头。  
“只要你想要的，Newt。只要你想要。”

……

但是我想要的是窃取你的秘密啊，Percival。

Newt捂住眼睛忍住呜咽，关掉了手里的终端。短短时间里根本不可能传输完毕，而Newt将Upan 放了回去，又删掉了终端里的文件。

不是今天……不管是哪天，也不是今天。

男孩起身准备离开房间。

就在他即将踏出房门的一刻。他忽然听见黑暗中传来了熟悉的声音。

“Newt。”

男孩整个人一僵，惊讶地转身。Percival的书房很大，在沙发与书柜之间留有一块区域，没有开灯仅凭月光照明的情况下，Newt刚才根本没有留意那边的情况。

现在借着微弱的光线，男孩用力地看清楚，才发现那边有一张椅子的轮廓，而上面坐着一个人。

那个人起身向他走了过来。

“Percival……”Newt虚弱地唤了声，感觉全身都丢掉了力气。  
“Newt。”男人停在他的跟前，对Newt伸出手。男孩以为自己要被对方残忍地对待，等了会儿却只等到温热的指尖在脸上轻轻触碰，“为什么不走呢？”

“——我特意将资料留在这里，让你可以拿回去交差。你为什么不走呢？”

尽管说着劝Newt离开的话语，黑发男人却抬起另一只手将男孩身后的门合上。于是Newt发现自己被完全困在Percival Graves的手臂中间。

“我……我……”Newt感到口干舌燥，“你一早就知道？……”

“是的。在Smith把你介绍来的时候，我就知道你是谁。”男人凑得更近了些，鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩的耳朵，亲昵得仿佛和之前一样，“如果老Scamander以为我调查不出来一个小男孩的背景，那他就是比我想象中还要愚蠢……他这几年真是风流惯了，大概把脑浆都射了干净。”

“如果我是他，我绝不会舍得把你送到…像我这样的人这里来。”Percival含住男孩的耳垂，轻轻啮咬，很满意地感受到男孩敏感的耳后又一次起了鸡皮疙瘩，“我会把你吃得一干二净，Newt，而且我不会放手。”

他捏着男孩的下巴：“刚才是我给了你最后离开的机会，Newt。”

Newt在Percival吻上来时几乎陷入崩溃，他双腿战栗膝盖发软，在一吻结束后缓缓地靠着门滑坐在地上，哭呛着：“Oh，这绝对不是他‘舍得’做出的最糟糕的事……您会处罚我吗？”就和那些过去辜负了你的人一样？

“不，我不会。”Percival叹了口气，“Not you, doll. Never you.”

黑发男人向Newt伸出了手：“你愿意来我这里吗？”

Newt看着眼前的手，咬了咬嘴唇，还是慢慢地将手放上了男人的手心：  
“我属于你，Percival。”他听见自己说，“从第一次遇到你开始。”

 

\--END--

 

===我是小段子开始的分界线===

1、（时间地点：逛完动物园的那次车上运动）

Newt：不……不要在这里……司机会看到……嗯啊……

Percival：Jacob才不会看，你说是吗，Jacob？

Jacob/司机：（知道最能保住命的方式是假装自己甚至听不到）（假装自己在听歌）（沉默）

Percival：See.

司机：*绝望而平静的脸*

 

2.（时间地点：Newt还没搬来Percival的住处时，某个晚上）

Newt：（一手握着自己的性器撸动，一手揉着囊袋下面的阴蒂）嗯啊……哈……啊……不要……Percival……唔……  
Percival：（盯着监视器）（内心：oh喊我名字倒是第一次）  
Newt：Percival……太大了……啊啊……不……（随着呻吟的内容做出因为太大而不得不张开腿的样子，大幅度蠕动的肉缝在摄像机的镜头下清晰可见）

Newt：呜呜呜受不了了……呜呜……（翻身用床单磨蹭着乳头，一边继续上下撸动着阴茎一边将手指塞入肉缝）  
Percival：（盯着监视器，一脸深沉）嗯很好，宝贝，再快一些

Newt哭叫着到达高潮，液体在床单上到处都是。

男孩怔怔地看着凌乱的床单，似乎才意识到自己喊着目标对象的名字自慰到潮吹。甚至想了想Graves的样子觉得身体又热了起来。男孩被自己的身体如此渴求对方而吓到，趴在床上呜呜地哭了起来。

Percival：（因Newt不知道公寓里有监视器而得以将一切尽收眼底）真是太可爱了…hmmmm，明天去看看他吧。

 

\----全文完----

感谢G太太陪我撸梗！部分最后摊牌的对话是G太太提供的！


End file.
